Kimi To Boku
by GwendyMary
Summary: Benci jadi cinta?Sakura paling anti percaya sama hal itu.Tapi seseorang di kehidupannya,berhasil membuat pepatah itu jadi kenyataan di kehidupannya.Alih-alih sahabatnya,dia adalah Akasuna No Sasori,musuhnya!/Karena semua cerita cinta pasti berakhir dengan indah/For event Black And White Remembrance ICE-FIRE/RnR if you mind!/ONESHOOT!


**Kimi To Boku**

**by GwendyMary**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasoSaku**

**Hope You Like It**

* * *

**_Untuk event Black And White Remembrance_**

**ICE_ /_ FIRE **

* * *

Musim panas telah tiba, bersamaan dengan semilir angin yang bertiup-tiup untuk mendinginkan suhu bumi yang telah kelewat panas. Suara tonggeret-tonggeret mulai terdengar, diikuti pula dengan menyembul dan mekarnya bunga Matahari. Matahari bersinar terik, membuat mahkluk-mahkluk yang mempunyai alat gerak dibawahnya cukup pintar untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana di udara yang sepanas itu dan memilih untuk menikmati pemandangan musim panas dari dalam rumah. Semuanya memang terlihat indah meskipun suhu tinggi diatas rata-rata. Semuanya memang terlihat sangat indah bagi semua orang-

"Aku benci kau! "

"Aku juga! "

"Aku tidak mau satu kelompok tugas denganmu! "

"Cih, kau pikir aku mau satu kelompok dengan perempuan bawel sepertimu! "

-kecuali untuk dua cucu Adam dan Hawa yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya bertengkar dibawah atap sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang yang diketahui sebagai rumah dari Sang Cucu Adam.

Sang gadis, yang mempunyai rambut sewarna dengan warna gula kapas, membuang wajahnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat jengkel dengan sikap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan pemuda berambut merah darah di hadapannya hanya memasang wajah santai, seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi. Keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya namun sepertinya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau membuka percakapan. Suara batu es yang bergerak di dalam gelas lah yang menjadi latar suara keheningan mereka. Hingga akhirnya, Sakura, nama gadis berambut gula kapas tadi, mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gerbang keluar. Bukan hal sulit, karena mereka berdua sedang berada di teras belakang jadi hanya tinggal memutar.

"Mau kemana? " Pemuda bersurai merah itu kini membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi terdiam sembari kedua bola mata Hazelnya menatap datar sosok Sakura di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu. " Jawab Sakura ketus. Ugh, ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan 'iblis' di belakannya ini, apalagi melihat kedua bola matanya yang... sangat menyebalkan untuk dilihat sampai-sampai ingin rasanya ia memukul salah satunya hingga lebam. Persetan dengan resikonya nanti, yang penting ia sudah puas berhasil membuat luka lebam di wajah Pemuda-Sok-Kalem tersebut.

"Tapi kita masih ada tugas. Oh, bahkan masih banyak tugas, nona Haruno Sakura. "

Sakura membalik tubuhnya, sehingga ia bisa menatap jelas sosok pemuda menyebalkan di hadapannya yang kini sedang memberikan tatapan mengejek. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa orang sepertinya mendapatkan kekasih dengan mudahnya?! Apakah semua mantan kekasihnya itu buta atau bagaimana sih?! Apa coba yang mereka lihat dari kecoak merah menyebalkan ini?! Argh.

"Aku tau itu dan aku tidak bodoh ya, tuan Akasuna No Sasori. Hanya saja, aku lelah berdebat terus denganmu! " Sakura melotot ke arah Sasori. Sungguh, jika ia bisa memberikan nilai untuk seberapa besar ia membenci Akasuna No Sasori, maka tanpa keraguan lagi ia pasti akan langsung memberikan nilai penuh! Bagaimana bisa sih Tuhan menciptakan manusia semenyebalkan ini?! Oh, sungguh, Sakura sangat kasihan kepada pasangan hidup Sasori nantinya.

Tanpa menunggu balasan Sasori, gadis bermata secerah Emerald itu langsung pergi, meninggalkan Sasori yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam tak menjawab. Hazelnya hanya menatap asal ke arah pepohonan, mendengar derap kaki Sakura yang makin lama semakin kecil, tanda gadis itu sudah jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Aku... selalu membuatnya marah, ya? "

* * *

_"They say that if you hate someone with a passion, you are bound to be in love. " _

* * *

_Dear, Diary_

_Ugh, hari ini sangat menyebalkan! Pagi-pagi sekali aku bangun untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke rumah Akasuna. Dan kau tau? Sesampainya disana, kami hanya berdebat dan itu hanyalah debatan yang sangat tidak penting. Padahal seharusnya kan aku bisa ikut pergi bersama Ino dan Tenten daripada ke rumah IBLIS itu hanya untuk berdebat. Sungguh, aku sangat sangat membencinya sekarang. Bahkan saat aku pergi, dia sama sekali tidak menahanku! Ya memang sih, bukannya aku berharap untuk ditahan seperti yang ada di film-film, tapi bisa kan dia menahanku untuk berkata Maaf?! Oh, aku ingat. Dia IBLIS dan tak mungkin bagi seorang IBLIS sepertinya untuk meminta maaf, bukan? Tch, terserahlah. Intinya AKU BENCI AKASUNA NO SASORI!_

_Sakura. _

Haruno Sakura, gadis berumur 17 tahunan itu menutup sebuah buku tebal berwarna merah miliknya dengan kasar. Direbahkannya tubuhnya yang terasa berat ke atas kasur yang empuk. Hari ini memang sangat melelahkan baginya. Sepulang dari rumah Sasori dengan hati kesal tentunya, Sakura memilih untuk langsung pulang ke rumahnya dibanding harus jauh-jauh menyusul Ino dan Tenten yang sedang berada di Hokkaido.

_Benci itu bisa berubah menjadi cinta lho... _Perkataan Ino beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka sedang berada di kantin kini terlintas di benaknya.

"Cinta apanya?! Makin benci sih iya, tch. "

* * *

_"When someone else's happiness is your happiness, that is love. " _

* * *

Dua minggu lagi adalah Hari Raya Ulang Tahun Konoha High School yang ke 54 dan itu berarti para anggota OSIS beserta murid-murid seantero sekolah harus bersiap-siap untuk membuat Ulang Tahun Sekolah tahun ini lebih meriah daripada tahun kemarin. Koridor sekolah yang biasanya sepi, kini dipenuhi oleh barang-barang dan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang tak henti. Setiap kelas ingin mempersembahkan yang terbaik untuk ulang tahun sekolah tahun ini.

"Ya, dan yang menjadi pemeran Romeo dan Julietnya adalah Akasuna No Sasori dengan Haruno Sakura. Itu keputusan terakhirku. " Shikamaru berkata lantang, disertai sebuah seringaian puas. Ini semua sudah diaturnya semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu dan ia tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun menghancurkan rencana briliantnya yang ia buat setiap tengah malam.

"APA?! " Terdengar teriakan bersamaan dari pojok kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori dan Sakura? Mereka sedang berargumen sampai akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa mereka sedang ditatap oleh seluruh penghuni kelas. Ditambah lagi dengan seringaian aneh Shikamaru yang tertuju ke arah mereka, membuat perasaan mereka semakin tidak enak. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka mengetahui apa yang barusan Shikamaru katakan.

"Aku tidak mau berpasangan dengannya! " Sekali lagi mereka berteriak bersamaan, membuat beberapa murid tertawa geli dan beberapa lagi menghela nafas pasrah. Sungguh, tak ada satupun dari salah satu murid di kelas 3-1 yang mengerti jalan pikiran ketua kelas berambut nanas mereka. Bagaimana bisa menjadikan dua musuh bebuyutan sebagai pemeran cinta sejati yang tak terpisahkan meskipun dunia melarang? Ini semua terlalu konyol untuk dicerna oleh otak mereka.

Namun, tak peduli berapa puluh kali Sakura dan Sasori mengoceh menolak, Shikamaru tampak tetap pada pendiriannya. _Ini pasti akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Lihatlah pembalasan dendamku, Sasori & Sakura hahaha. Siapa suruh terus-terusan ribut di kelas sampai mengganggu tidur siangku. Mendukosai. _batin Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam dan tawa jahatnya, membuat murid-murid yang berada di dekatnya mengambil 4 langkah mundur darinya.

.

.

"Akasuna-san! Haruno-san! Kostum pentas kalian sudah selesai dibuat! Silakan ke ruang ganti untuk mencobanya! " Teriak seorang siswi yang bertugas di bagian tata rias kepada Sasori dan Sakura yang sedang menghafal naskah masing-masing dengan wajah serius. Ya, mau tak mau mereka terpaksa memerankan Romeo dan Juliet. Mereka harus akur, setidaknya daripada digantung di tengah lapangan oleh murid-murid sekelas. Dengan wajah datar, keduanya berjalan ke arah ruang ganti dengan kostum mereka yang sudah berada di dalamnya.

5 menit berlalu. Sasori keluar dari ruang gantinya dan terlihat gagah dengan baju bangsawannya. Sebilah pedang tersampir di samping kirinya, membuatnya terlihat benar-benar seperti seorang Pangeran yang akan menyelamatkan Putrinya dari segala macam bahaya. Tak lupa dengan sebuah topi berbulu khas masa _Renaissance_. Tatapan berbinar-binar dari setiap murid pun didapatnya dengan mudah.

10 menit berlalu, dan Sasori tampak sebal menunggu Sakura di luar ruang ganti. Ia dipaksa untuk tetap disitu sampai Sakura keluar dengan alasan untuk mencocokan kedua model pakaian. _Apakah kostum Sakura sebegitu repot sampai ia harus sebegitu lamanya di dalam ruang ganti? _batin Sasori jengkel. Seharusnya ia bisa berlatih dengan para pemeran lain, dan sekarang ia malah harus menunggu musuh bebuyutannya yang hanya berganti pakaian saja membutuhkan waktu berabad-abad.

Dengan wajah super duper jengkel, ia melangkah ke depan ruang ganti Sakura. Siapa suruh seenaknya berganti baju lama sekali sampai ia harus berlumut menunggunya di luar?

"Lama sekali sih, memangnya ap-

Tirai ruang ganti Sakura tersibak, menampilkan Sakura yang tampak cantik anggun dengan gaun jaman _Renaissance _merah miliknya. Gaun itu memiliki lengan panjang yang lebar di bagian ujungnya, menampilkan kesan cantik. Ditambah dengan balutan-balutan benang emas di setiap sisinya yang indah. Sebuah bando permata berwarna _golden _turut menghiasi kepalanya. Sasori terdiam sejenak, tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Otaknya terasa kosong, sehingga ia lupa apa yang ingin dia lakukan barusan.

"Kenapa? Aneh ya? " tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung. Ia tak pernah memakai gaun seumur hidupnya, jadi ini adalah pengalaman pertama kalinya. Lagipula mana mungkin seorang atlet karate sepertinya berjalan-jalan memakai gaun? Sangan tidak cocok menurutnya dengan kepribadiannya yang tomboy dan jauh dari kata feminim.

"Sama sekali tidak aneh, Haruno-san! Kalian sangat cocok! Jauh lebih cocok daripada yang aku bayangkan! " Salah satu siswi dari bagian tata rias berucap senang. Setidaknya kerja kerasnya selama ini tidak sia-sia, melihat Sasori dan Sakura yang tampak cocok dengan kostum mereka masing-masing. Huh, seandainya saja mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih, pasti sangat cocok.

Sasori tersadar dari lamunannya kala Sakura menonjok pelan lengan sebelah kanannya dengan wajah sebal. Seketika, semua panca indranya berjalan normal seperti sedia kala. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya menyadari bahwa barusan ia tak henti-hentinya menatap Sakura. Segera ia alihkan pandangannya, berusaha menutupi rona merah sialan yang terlihat jelas di pipi putihnya.

"Ganti baju begitu saja, seabad lamanya. Dasar nenek-nenek. " Ucap Sasori tidak jelas lalu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Sakura yang baru saja siap memarahinya.

* * *

_"I never planned on falling in love with you. " _

* * *

Akhirnya, hari yang dinanti-nanti dengan hati berdebar-debar oleh murid-murid Konoha High School pun tiba. Festival Ulang Tahun Sekolah itu diawali dengan upacara pembukaan dimana semua murid bersama-sama menyanyikan lagu Mars Konoha High School ditambah oleh pidato Ketua OSIS sebagai peresmian pembukaan. Acaranya berjalan lancar dan banyak menarik perhatian pengunjung untuk sekedar mengunjungi dan melihat-lihat.

Sakura menatap grogi tirai merah yang berada di depannya. Ia sempat mengintip dan yang ia lihat adalah ratusan penonton yang sepertinya tak sabar untuk segera melihat pertunjukannya. Sudah cukup ia malu dengan wajahnya yang terpampang di setiap poster Drama ini, dan sekarang ia harus tampil di hadapan ratusan orang seperti itu. Bahkan dengan memikirkannya saja, tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat. Ia benar-benar grogi sekarang!

Tiba-tiba sebuah sensasi dingin menyentuh sebelah pipinya. Ternyata itu adalah sebotol minuman bersoda yang disodorkan Sasori padanya. "Jangan grogi seperti itu. Norak. " Kata Sasori datar seperti biasanya. Sudah baik memberi minuman sehingga Sakura mengira ia berubah, namun pemikiran 'Sasori berubah' itu dibuang jauh-jauh oleh Sakura saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Sasori. 'Norak'. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia dipanggil 'Norak' seumur hidupnya!

Diraihnya sebotol minuman bersoda itu dan diteguknya perlahan. Seketika, sensasi dingin tadi yang hanya terasa di pipinya kini menjalar hingga ke tenggorokannya, memberikan rasa nyaman. Jujur, Sasori sangat membantunya saat ini. "_Thanks_. " Sakura berkata singkat disertai sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Hn. Kau sudah hafal kan? " Tanya Sasori disertai wajah horrornya yang dibuat-buat.

Sakura terkikik sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda merah disampingnya. "Sudah dong. Kau? "

Sasori mengangguk sebagai jawabannya sehingga terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Akasuna-san! Haruno-san! Ayo bersiap-siap! Pertunjukkan akan dimulai 4 menit lagi! " Shikamaru berteriak dengan wajah mengantuk khasnya, membuat kedua pemeran utama itu terpaksa berdiri dari duduknya. Sama-sama menatap ke bola mata masing-masing, keduanya berkata bersamaan "_Good luck_! "

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Juliet. Melebihi cintaku kepada namaku sebagai seorang Montague dan aku rela membuang nama Montague ku asalkan itu bisa membuatku bersamamu. " Sasori yang sedang berperan sebagai Romeo menatap bola mata Sakura dalam dalam. Ia tampak benar-benar menghayati perannya sebagai seorang Romeo dan ia juga tampak menikmatinya.

Jantung Sakura berdegup cepat kala itu. Baru kali ini ia bisa menatap wajah Sasori dari dekat dan harus ia akui bahwa Sasori memiliki wajah yang bisa dikategorikan tampan. Sasori juga bukanlah pemuda yang jahat sebenarnya, hanya saja ia menyebalkan dan suka mengganggunya. Tapi tak jarang pula pemuda merah itu membantunya dalam setiap masalah yang ia hadapi. Rona kemerahan terpampang di wajahnya.

Berusaha mengatur kegugupannya, ia menjawab "Aku juga mencintaimu, Romeo. Apalah arti sebuah nama? Andaikata kau memberikan nama lain untuk bunga mawar, ia tetap akan berbau wangi. "

Kali ini, giliran jantung Sasori yang berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia juga tidak pernah melihat wajah Sakura sedekat ini. Jika diperhatikan dengan baik-baik, Sakura termasuk cantik. Sangan cantik bahkan, dengan sepasang bola mata kehijauan sehijau batu Emerald dibingkai oleh bulu-bulu matanya yang lentik. Kalimat 'Aku juga mencintaimu' milik Sakura terus terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, melupakan kalimat terakhir yang memaksudkan kalimat itu untuk 'Romeo'.

_Aku rasa... aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. _batin keduanya.

* * *

_"I never told you, but im falling in love. Yeah, with you. " _

* * *

Tanpa disangka-sangka, drama pementasan milik kelas 3-1 sukses total. Para penonton terlihat puas dengan pertunjukkan yang disajikan. Sasori dan Sakura dibanjiri oleh para penonton yang ingin berfoto bersama mereka sehingga mereka kewalahan menghadapinya. Hingga pada akhirnya, festival itu pun ditutup dengan mengadakan acara api unggun besar-besaran yang pastinya dihadiri oleh setiap murid. Siapa yang tidak mau bersenang-senang setelah seharian penuh bekerja keras?

Sementara murid-murid lain menikmati acara api unggun, Sakura lebih memilih untuk duduk menjauh dari kerumunan. Ia ingin menatap langit yang ditaburi bintang dengan tenang. Direbahkannya tubuhnya diatas rumput dan ditatapnya langit dengan ribuan pemikiran di otaknya. _Masa iya aku jatuh cinta pada Sasori? _pikirnya.

Akasuna No Sasori, pemuda itu memang menjengkelkan dan selalu menganggunya setiap saat. Ia juga sahabat dari musuh abadinya, Pein. Sebenarnya, Sakura tak mempunyai alasan khusus untuk membenci pemuda itu. Okelah, dia memang menjengkelkan tapi sebenarnya ia baik. Bahkan ia suka membantunya kadang-kadang meskipun disertai dengan kalimat-kalimat pemuncak emosi di akhirannya.

Apa mungkin ia bisa bersama dengan Sasori? Dengan semua pertengkaran seumur hidupnya dan Pein? Mana mungkin. Pastilah Pein sudah menghasutnya dengan yang tidak-tidak. Ugh, ingin sekali ia menonjok wajah Pein sekarang juga. "Dasar pemuda sok preman sialan. " Gumam Sakura kesal.

"Siapa pemuda sok preman sialan? " Tiba-tiba Sasori muncul sambil menampilkan wajah menyebalkannya. _Nah, bagus. Tepat disaat aku ingin menonjok orang, dia pun datang dengan suka rela menawarkan diri menjadi samsak. _batin Sakura.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat sehidup sematimu itu, Pein. " Jawab Sakura dengan nada mengejek sekaligus sebal. Kenapa coba Sasori harus bersahabat dengan Pein yang jelas-jelas musuh abadinya itu?! Argh!

"Oh. "

"Ya. "

"Sakura. "

"Apa? "

Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Ia benar-benar bingung harus apa sekarang. Saat ia sudah berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya, rasa takut akan tidak bisa bersama itu yang menghantuinya. Bagaimana kalau Sakura tidak menyukainya seperti ia menyukai Sakura? Bagaimana kalau Sakura ternyata malah membencinya? Sedikit sesal di hatinya mengingat betapa menjengkelkannya ia terhadap Sakura. Tapi, dulu mana ia tau kalau berawal dari kejahilan dan benci itu cinta malah datang mengampirinya?! Tch.

Di lain sisi, Sakura menatap Sasori kebingungan. Apa maksud Sasori memanggilnya lalu mendiamkannya begitu saja? Dasar pemuda aneh. Terlalu lama bermain dengan Pein bisa membuat seseorang menjadi aneh ternyata. Beruntunglah ia bermusuhan dengan pemuda sialan itu.

"A-aku... Aku tau aku menjengkelkan tapi kau lebih. Aku juga selalu membuatmu marah, menghancurkan hari-harimu, juga merusak _mood _mu. Dan aku juga tau bahwa kau pasti membenciku dari lubuk dasar hatimu yang paling hitam itu. Kau itu menjengkelkan, membuatku kesal. Kau juga aneh dan terlebih lagi kau menyeramkan. Tapi... a-a,aku menyukaimu dari lubuk dasar hatiku yang paling putih, tidak seperti milikmu yang hitam. " Sasori langsung buru-buru mengalihkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar tak henti di pipinya. Argh, pernyataan cinta apa itu?!

Sakura masih terdiam namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sungguh, itu adalah pernyataan cinta yang paling lucu yang pernah ia dengar. Sebenarnya Sasori ini mau memujinya atau menghinanya sih? Melihat wajah Sasori yang memerah itu... hahaha benar-benar lucu!

Menyadari wajah Sasori yang berubah menjadi sebal karena malah ditertawakan, Sakura mengusap kedua sisi matanya yang basah akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. "Oke, oke. Begini... aku ju-juga menyukaimu. " Jawaban Sakura lantas membuat hati Sasori terlonjak senang. Apalagi yang lebih hebat dibandingkan cintamu terbalas?

"Tapi... " Perkataan lanjutan Sakura membuat Sasori sejenak menghentikan ekspresi senangnya. Dengan tak sabar, ia menunggu kalimat lanjutan Sakura. "Tapi... ini salah kan? Mana mungkin kita bersatu dengan Pein yang menjadi sahabatmu dan aku sebagai musuh abadi Pein sialan? Haha. " Sakura tampak memaksakan tawanya dan buru-buru mengusap air matanya. Ini semua memang salah. Tak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada Sasori. Sasori dan Sakura? Sebuah kalimat yang bahkan tak mungkin pernah ada di pikiran orang-orang.

Sasori tersenyum, berusaha menahan jalaran rasa sakit yang hinggap di rongga-rongga dadanya. Sesak. Ia benar-benar merasa sesak saat ini padahal oksigen melimpah ruah di sekitarnya. Ia benci dengan kenyataan ini. Benci dengan kenyataan bahwa memang ia dan Sakura mana mungkin bersatu. Pein adalah sahabatnya tapi ia mencintai Sakura. Mencintai Sakura dan bersamanya sama saja seperti mengkhianati Pein yang sudah sangat baik padanya.

"Kita ini... seperti Romeo dan Juliet ya, Sakura-chan. " Kata Sasori, masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya. "Tapi, sesuai dengan Romeo, aku rela melawan semuanya asalkan itu bisa membuatku bersamamu. Jadi, kau tidak usah khawatir. Lama kelamaan, dunia juga pasti bisa mengerti kok. " Sasori kemudian menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan gadis itu menumpahkan tangisannya. Alih-alih menangis, Sakura tersenyum. Sebuah senyum terindah yang hanya ia berikan kepada Sasori.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku dari lubuk dasar hatimu yang lebih hitam dariku. "

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama, siap melawan segalanya asalkan mereka bersama. Karena semua cerita cinta, pasti berakhir dengan indah bukan? Kalau tidak indah, maka itu bukan akhirnya atau kau menjalaninya dengan orang yang salah.

* * *

_"You and i are going to be okay. You know that, right? " _

* * *

**THE END**

**Yo, inilah oneshoot Mary untuk event Black And White Remembrance. Gimana? gimana? terlalu aneh ya? ini sebenernya sih kisah nyata kehidupan Mary *plak xD Jadi, bagi yang kisah cintanya ngga berakhir bahagia, jangan putus semangat ya! Diluar sana pasti ada satu orang yang menunggu kamu! Semangat! Jangan lupa Reviewnya ya karena itu sangat berharga banget hehehe, thank you very much! ;D**

**Sampai ketemu di fic fic berikutnya!**

**Makasih bagi yang udah baca!**

**HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAZY. BUT HERE'S MY FICTION, SO REVIEW MAYBE?**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER! ;P**


End file.
